Tú me salvaste
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Mi primer shounen ia de Naruto, con Naruto, espero les guste, Oneshot.


**Tú me salvaste** (Gaara/Naruto)

_Nota inicial_ - Mi primer Shounen Ai de Naruto, con Naruto. Bueno, espero les guste, es un songfic donde sobresale un único pensamiento de Gaara hacia Naruto antes de disfrutar una genuina paz.

_**Tú me salvaste (Songfic, Gaara/Naruto)**_

-¡Nos vemos pronto¡No olviden escribir o visitarnos! -se despidió Naruto de Kankuro y Temari mientras sus compañeros sencillamente lo ignoraban y seguían su camino- ¡No me dejen! -Naruto se volvió hacia los hermanos- ¡Ah¡Y cuando Gaara se encuentre mejor tráiganlo para jugar y comer ramen juntos! -Naruto corrió tras sus compañeros- ¡Que me esperen!

-Bien, todo acabó -Kankuro se dirigió a la casa estirándose y pateando un par de piedritas del camino- Ahora solo quiero dormir como oso en invierno.

Su hermana asintió y ambos empredieron el camino a casa, sin sospechar que eran observados...

_Eso es he tocado fondo,  
Y no se como salir, de este abismo,  
Tengo el alma destrozada,  
Siento que no puedo seguir,  
Estoy perdido._

-"Te fuiste¿y no te despediste de mi?" -Gaara desactivó el jutsu que usaba para espiar y se dejó caer en la cama, varias veces escuchó a Shukaku decirle cientos de cosas ofensivas e hirientes, pero ya no tenía oídos para ellas.

-Gaara -la voz de sus hermanos le alertó y rápidamente aparecio al lado de ellos- Ya se fueron, pero te...

-Lo sé -sus hermanos se estremecieron, pero observaron que Gaara trató de humanizar sus gestos- ¿Creen... que podamos verlos pronto?

Su hermano buscó las palabras adecuadas pudiendo decir un simple "si", pero Temari sencillamente le dio una sonrisa, que él correspondió con un gesto fraternal.

-Quiero ir a ver a Naruto -Gaara dirigió su mirada hacia el camino por el que partieron sus nuevos amigos- de nuevo.

_Tú me salvaste del infierno, volví a nacer,  
Cuando no he creía en nada, volví a creer,  
Sanarás mi pesar, tu amor lo va a vencer,  
Tú me salvaste del infierno._

-¿Gaara? -Temari se acercó a él, y para su sorpresa, él no rechazó el contacto- Te ves pálido¿estás bien?

-La voz de Shukaku sigue hablándome, pero ya no tiene importancia para mi. -El joven se volvió hacia su hermana- Tú también deseas volver a verles¿no es así?

Temari sonrió con ternura y no pudo resistir su impulso de acariciar con ternura el cabello de su hermano¡Cuantas noches no pasó por su cabeza que Gaara necesitaba ternura y por la presencia de Shukaku hasta hablarle suponía un tremendo esfuerzo!

Pero ahora él estaba ahí, sabía que era amado no solo por su familia (actual) sino por aquellos que hicieron tanto por él.

_Alterados mis sentidos,  
No recuerdo que es reír,  
No soy el mismo,  
Deprimido, confundido,  
No quedan ganas de vivir,  
Porqué Dios mío._

-¡Datebayo¡Son Kankuro y Temari¿Cómo supieron que veníamos a visitarlos? -Naruto llego donde los hermanos Sabaku no- ¿Cómo lo supieron¡Tengo que saberlo!

-Todos los marionetistas tenemos poderes psísquicos -le dijo Kankuro poniendo dos dedos al lado de sus ojos- Podemos verlo todo.

-¡Dejen de decir babosadas! -gritó Temari al tiempo que golpeaba a ambos con su abanico- Nos llegó un mensaje y decidimos darles la bienvenida, así que considérense como en su casa.

Todos comenzaron a conversar trivialidades sobre el viaje, algunos detalles relacionados con los clásicos problemas de las aldeas, de los futuros shinobis, de la estabilidad climática, de comida, etc... cuando Gaara los recibe.

-Sean bienvenidos -a juzgar por la forma en que se presentó, aún se le hacía dificil hacer a un lado esa frialdad que por tantos años le había acompañado.

Pero a los ninjas de la aldea de las hojas no pareció importarles, más bien, aceptaron gustosos la bienvenida y se acercaron a él para darle un cálido abrazo y un buen apretón de manos (obvio que no todos hicieron las dos cosas juntas, salvo Naruto)

-¡Qué gusto verte, Datebayo! -el rubio apretó tan fuerte a Gaara que él estuvo a punto de ejecutar un jutsu para quitárselo de encima- ¡Ahora sí podremos jugar y comar ramen hasta desmayarnos!

Todos vieron a Naruto con una enorme gota en la cabeza, pero la hospitalidad de los habitantes de la villa de la Arena frustraron los planes de Naruto, quien se tuvo que resignar y conversar "educadamente" con Gaara.

-¿Por qué tantas formalidades? Somos amigos¿no?

_Tú me salvaste del infierno, volví a nacer,  
Cuando no he creía en nada, volví a creer,  
Sanarás mi pesar, tu amor lo va a vencer,  
Tú me salvaste del infierno._

-Naruto, hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Sentía inseguridad, miedo, y las burlas de Shukaku al por mayor¿Qué esperaba de Naruto?

-Bueno, si es importante, lo mejor será que lo digas.

Gaara se paró frente a Naruto, tragó un poco de saliva nervioso y pensó mucho sus palabras.

-Gracias... por todo.

_Gracias por llegar a mí,  
Gracias por estar aquí,  
Yo jure, que era mi fin_.

-¿Nada más? -Temari casi alza a su hermano por los hombros- ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de expresarle tus sentimientos y solo le dijiste "gracias"?

-No es para tanto -Gaara miró de forma fría a su hermana, quien le soltó al instante- Además, es algo de lo que quería decirle.

-Pero... ¿Qué dijo él¿Sabes si ese baka siente algo por tí?

-Dijo que no había problema, y menos la necesidad de darle las gracias, ya que eso hacen los amigos. Aunque suene extraño, esas palabras me hicieron sentir muy bien.

Kankuro solo miró a sus hermanos. Ya no sabía si suicidarse o escapar a otra aldea.

_Gracias por amarme, así,  
Gracias por estar, aquí,  
No se, que haría sin ti._

-¿Gaara viene para acá? -Naruto comenzó a brincar por la oficina de la Godaime -¡Sí! Con ellos a nuestro lado podremos hallar en un tris a Sasuke.

-Naruto, lo menos que necesitamos es alarmarlos. Ya bastantes problemas han tenido ya como para agregarles los nuestros. Y Gaara ahora es el Kazekage, más te vale tratarlo con respeto.

-Si, lo que digas abuela -Y Naruto echó a correr antes de que Tsunade le arrojara la botella (vacía) de licor.

-Quizá... Gaara pueda ayudarme... -Y Naruto esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

_Tú me salvaste del infierno, volví a nacer,  
Cuando no creía en nadie, me hiciste creer,  
Sanarás, mi pesar, tu amor lo va a vencer,  
Me salvaste del infierno,  
Solo tú puedes salvarme._

-Que gusto verte de nuevo -Gaara no evitó abrazar a Naruto tan pronto se encontró con él. El rubio no hizo ningún gesto, por lo que el Kazekage le soltó casi al instante- Descuida, haremos cuanto esté a nuestro alcance para encontrar al Uchiha.

Desde que lo vio, Naruto comenzó a sonreir de nuevo, pero era una sonrisa que lastimaba a Gaara, o al menos, él así lo sentía.

-Gaara, Tsunade-obachan no quiere que los molestemos, pero te lo agradezco, no sabes... lo que significa para mi...

Celos. Cómo deseo Gaara poder ser el Uchiha para saber qué demonios pensaba y así poder localizarle de inmediato. Juraba que si él era Sasuke Uchiha JAMÁS dañaría a Naruto de esa manera.

-Quiero a Sasuke... -Naruto cubrió su rostro con un brazo en lo que un torrente de lágrimas salía de sus ojos- lo quiero mucho...

-Ya veo...

-Ignoro si tu lo comprendes, es decir¿cómo explicartelo? -Naruto trató de limpiar sus lágrimas y encaró a Gaara- Sasuke es un gran amigo, pero dentro de mi, lo veo como algo más, es decir, no sé cómo explicarlo. Le tengo un cariño que dista mucho de los demás, y me duele que jamás podré decirle...

Gaara queria hacer muchas cosas en ese momento, desde enterrarse bajo tierra hasta desaparecer al instante. No quería escuchar que Naruto dijera que amaba al Uchiha. Le destrozaría.

-¿Cómo podré decirle ahora que jamás deberá sentirse solo? -Naruto tomó a Gaara de los hombros y comenzó a agitarlo- ¿Cómo le digo que lo quiero como a un familiar, como a un hermano, cosa que ninguno de los dos tiene ahora?

Los ojos de Gaara se hicieron de puntito en ese momento. ¿Cariño de hermanos?

Inmediatamente, quizá por la presión, el nerviosismo de tener cerca a Naruto o por todas las especulaciones que 5 segundos atrás se desmintieron, Gaara comenzó a reir a carcajada limpia, lo que sacó a Naruto de su tristeza, al principio para reclamarle, pero luego, para reír como buenos amigos.

Tú me salvaste del infierno, volví a nacer,  
Cuando no creía en nada, volví a creer,  
Sanarás, mi pesar, tu amor lo va a vencer,  
Me salvaste del infierno.

Las despedidas nunca han sido agradables, pero mantenían una promesa.

-Haremos cuanto esté a nuestro alcance.

Naruto y Gaara, de frente, en la entrada de Konoha, se daban una nueva despedida, pero esta era especial. Para Naruto, su encuentro le sirvió para poner en orden sus sentimientos, sabía lo que quería y quiénes estaban dispuestos a apoyarle, sabía que tenía amigos que harían cuanto estuviera a su alcance para ayudarle, no solo a él, sino a su amigo.  
Por su parte, Gaara miró a sus hermanos, a los amigos de Naruto, a un par de jounins que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, y finalmente, a Naruto.

Este era el momento, y sin tomar lugar a cualquier pensamiento que pueda provocarle un arrepentimiento, besó al Uzumaki en los labios, frente a todos, y le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de partir. A los pocos segundos, se oyeron gritos, quejas, la vocecita apagándose de un cuerpo que cayó como plomo al suelo mientras murmuraba cosas incomprensibles y los gritos histéricos de Naruto quien comenzó a perseguir a Gaara para exigirle una explicación.

Gaara pensó que sería divertido llevarlo a Suna al paso que iban, pero prefirió dejar ahí el asunto, por lo que usó un jutsu de sustitución y Naruto comenzó a buscarlo sin exito, resignándose a volver a su aldea, pero sin limpiarse los labios, y por un momento, una nueva sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-Tú me salvaste, y esta es mi manera de decirte de corazón gracias. -Dijo Gaara antes de partir. No necesitaba hacer más.

**FIN** dedicado a los fans de la pareja Gaara y Naruto n.n espero les haya gustado y mucha suerte (por cierto, estoy haciendo un oneshot o songfic por pareja, así que solo me queda decirles... ¡La siguiente pareja es NejiHina! n.n Adoro esta pareja, también me gusta NejiTen, pero a ellos ya les tengo algo especial) Nos leemos pronto!!!!!!


End file.
